


minzie | football date

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Author: Ai, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the lovely lizzie ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	minzie | football date

Minho wakes up to a little finger poking his arm. He rolls over and cracks one eye open to see a little girl in an oversized Arsenal t-shirt smiling at him. "Daddy, are you awake?" she asks.

In response, Minho reaches out and pulls her into bed with him. She climbs over him and nestles herself in between her parents. Lizzie wakes to the sound of her husband and daughter giggling and pulls her daughter into her arms. 

"Good morning, beautiful," Minho says with a smile. He leans over to kiss her. "A morning with my two favorite ladies. What could be better?"

Lizzie smiles back at him and pulls him close for another good morning kiss. Mimzy giggles as she's squished between her parents. "Hey!" she exclaims. "Don't I get kisses too?"

"What's that sound?" Lizzie asks. "Do you hear something?"

Minho squeezes her even more tightly, eliciting another round of giggles from Mimzy. "No, do you?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mimzy exclaims, pushing them apart. "It's me! Mimzy!"

"Ohhhh!" her parents exclaim at the same time in mock surprise. Together, they each smother her cheeks with kisses as she laughs in glee.

The morning continues in the same lovely fashion as they all roll themselves out of bed to get ready for the day. Lizzie prepares for work: they're shooting a video downtown and she has to do a few rehearsals before the cameras start rolling. It'll be a long day, but she's not complaining. Her company flew her all the way to the United Kingdom just to get a few short video clips. Her husband and daughter just  _happened_  to be free enough to come along, so they were going to make a family vacation out of it.

Lizzie's about to head out the door when Minho stops her. "You forgot something!" he calls. He hands her a paper bag that smells amazing and says, "Our hardworking girl can't leave without a proper breakfast!"

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Lizzie asks, reaching up to kiss him.

"Once or twice," Minho replies, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her close. "Have a wonderful day, my love. Don't forget to remind all those boys that you're already spoken for."

Lizzie kisses his cheek again. "I will," she laughs. "You guys have fun today! Mimzy, I need you to listen to Daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" Mimzy says. There's a smear of jam on her cheek and she grins broadly, showing her missing front teeth.

Lizzie kisses them both goodbye and disappears behind the closing elevator doors. She smiles to herself.  _How did I get so lucky?_

*

After dealing with the jam-on-cheek situation, Minho and Mimzy are ready to head out. They're both sporting Arsenal jerseys. Minho ties Mimzy's hair into two pigtails with red and white ribbons, Arsenal's colors. They skip down to the nearby Underground station and catch the Piccadilly line towards the Emirates Stadium. Minho holds onto Mimzy's hand tightly to ensure she doesn't get lost in the ground of football fans swarming the tube stop.

They manage to find a seat on the already crowded train, and Minho pulls Mimzy into his lap. He points out the different stops they make on the way, and Mimzy giggles at the train announcer's British accent. At Covent Garden, a grandmotherly woman hobbles onto the train. Minho immediately jumps up, taking Mimzy with him, and offers her his seat. She smiles gratefully and sits down. "You two must be off to the football stadium," she says, noting their matching jerseys.

"Yes ma'am!" Mimzy exclaims. "Daddy's taking me to my very first soccer game!"

"They call it football here," Minho explains gently. "Soccer is what we call it in America."

The grandmother smiles at the two of them. "You're a very lucky girl to have such a nice daddy."

"Yes," Mimzy says, throwing her arms around Minho's neck. "He's my favorite daddy."

"I'm your only daddy!" Minho laughs.

"But you're still my favorite!"

*

The stadium is overrun with fans, so Minho decides it's safest to keep Mimzy in his arms until they find their seats. He hoists her onto his back, which lets her see over the majority of the fans. "Daddy, look over there! Daddy, look at his hat! Daddy, look at the flags!" 

Minho hands the security guard their tickets, and he motions for them to enter the stadium. They find their seats among the sea of white and red, Arsenal's home colors. Mimzy stands on her chair and stares in awe of the stadium. "Wow," she breathes.

Minho smiles at her. "Let's take a photo for Mommy!" he says. He holds her close and they snap a selca.

_To: Lizzie Princess ^_^  
Wish you were here! Kick butt today :))) [cheers] [cheers] We love you!! ^_^_

Lizzie's reply comes only a few seconds later.

_To: Favorite Boy <3  
_ _My two favorites! You're too cute to be allowed *~*_

Mimzy stands next to Minho and tries to see over the crowd. After a few enthusiastic jumps, her ribbons are starting to fall from her hair. "Daddy, my ponies are falling out," she says, pointing to her droopy pigtails. Minho unties the ribbons and opts for braided pigtails this time to keep Mimzy's wispy hair from flying free. 

"There you go, princess," he says. Mimzy thanks him and goes back to jumping up and down yelling "ARSENAL! ARSENAL!" but it comes out as a lisp without her teeth.

*

Arsenal wins, and Mimzy's just about lost her voice from screaming. She's not 100% sure what's happening, but whenever Minho yells, she yells. The couple standing next to them comments on how much Mimzy looks like her dad: her soft eyes, dark hair, matching jersey, and the way she imitates everything he does. Minho beams proudly at his little football princess and is eternally grateful that he met the beautiful woman who helped him create such a precious human being.

They have a celebratory meal of fish and chips ("But Daddy, these are  _fries!_ " Mimzy tries to explain.) before taking the tube back to their rented apartment. Mimzy perches on Minho's lap again, and before long, she's fast asleep, tired out from a long day of fun with her daddy. Minho carries her up the street and up the elevator to their flat. 

The elevator doors open into the entryway and he sees his lovely wife stepping out of her shoes. "Oh you're home!" he exclaims softly.

"Just walked in," she replies. The sight of Minho cradling their sleeping daughter in his arms makes her heart to a little flip. "Did you two have fun?"

Minho nods, unable to contain his excitement. "It was amazing! The stadium was packed, and they played so well!"

"Did they win?"

"Yes! Probably thanks to this one here; she screamed the entire time. It was amazing." 

Together, they gently maneuver Mimzy into her pajamas and into bed. Minho tucks the sheets around her as Lizzie leans down to brush away her bangs and press a kiss on her forehead. They tiptoe back into their bedroom where they both collapse onto the bed, tired after their long days away.

"How was the shoot?" Minho asks. He props himself up on his side and reaches out to run his fingers through her light hair.

"It went well! The actors were all easy to work with and had a great sense of humor, which helped immensely," Lizzie replies. "I think my boss is really going to like this."

"Someday  _you'll_  be the boss," Minho replies. 

"Maybe a far away someday," Lizzie says.

Minho pulls her close and kisses her. "Someday," he repeats. "But for now, I'm content with you being my beautiful Lizzie," he says. He kisses her again and gives her that broad grin that captivated her so many years ago. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," she replies with a similar smile. "But I like hearing you say it all the same."


End file.
